I love you Liv
by Ashley Roman
Summary: E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O!


Let the record show: I do not own any characters  
>nor do I own SVU or anything in this story. I also don't own Lenox hill hospital<p>

As captain walked into the room, we all knew. Olivia. Elliot. Both El and Liv had been missing for over two days now, the odds were against them.

"Elliot is unconscious but stable"…Captain began "his body was found over Liv's protecting hers…. she made it, but is losing blood quickly; it is still unclear whether or not she will make it…."  
>"Can we see them?" Finn asked…<br>"Meet you at the hospital."  
>"I have to go somewhere, but will be there soon…." Munch said with much regret.<em><em>

As Munch made his way to Alex Cabot's house, his guilt for not being with El and Liv at the hospital grew increasingly. He knocked on the door, still feeling bad for not being there for them.  
>"Munch? Why are you knocking on my door at…at 1:12 in the morning?" Alex asked in confusion and surprise.<br>"Elliot and Olivia were found at 11:30 last night..."  
>"How are they? Will they make it? What hospital? Can we see them?"<br>"Hold on Alex… Their condition is unsure, Liv might not make it….El has a much better chance….His body was over hers, trying to protect her. We can see them, I came here to get you as soon as we found out…. you ready?"  
>"Hell yea I'm ready!<em><em>

Once Munch and Alex arrived at Lenox Hill Hospital; Captain asked the doctor how serious the injuries were, he asked for Elliot's diagnosis first  
>The doctor said, "Elliot has severe lacerations to his back and torso, broken left arm, sprained ankle, Skull fracture, restraint burns, and a single gunshot wound through-and- through to his right shoulder- it also seems he has burn marks, I think he got them from being tazed…maybe protecting Olivia…?"<br>As they hear the news, they look into Elliot's room with shock.  
>"Liv's…?" captain asked with hesitation<br>"Multiple stab wounds to her back and torso, restraint burns, a gunshot wound to her left leg, skull fracture, broken femur, slit mark on throat; just a few more centimeters and she would have bled out in seconds; and…and-"  
>Finn cut him off " And <em>what!"<em>  
>"And she was raped-"<br>"Damn!" Captain said…  
>He thinks of her as a daughter, so this news broke his heart, but set him out on a mission<br>"Why didn't Elliot help her!" Finn demanded an answer  
>"Finn, you heard the doctor, he had restraints, and he couldn't have done anything… besides the doctor said he had taze marks, from <em>protecting <em>her…" Alex said with sympathy, attempting to make a point.  
>"No." Finn started, "No, he said that was what he <em>thought<em>, that doesn't mean anything!"  
>"Finn…." The captain started<br>"No-"Finn protested as he stormed away._  
><em>Days after Finns little tirade, Alex noticed that El was awake  
>"Elliot's awake!" she screamed<br>"I call first blow," said Finn without sarcasm

"Knock it off Finn," Alex said  
>they all walked in to comfort Elliot, everyone but Finn.<br>"Why didn't you help her!" Finn screamed from across the room  
>"He couldn't!" Both Captain and Alex snapped back<br>"N-no, he's rite, I don't remember what happened, but I know I could have done _something_, _anything_…" El said with his broken voice, and visibly broken heart.  
>"El, it wasn't your fault…. You couldn't have helped…" Alex says with remorse<br>"Is Liv up yet…?" El asks trying to change the subject

__Elliot hadn't left Liv's side since the nurse cleared him to leave his dull hospital room.  
>He had been there for what felt like weeks, but in reality was only a few days. He hadn't slept since 'the incident'; therefore, he didn't look his best. But today he felt her thumb move along his palm.<br>She was awake.  
>"El…?"<br>"Liv!"  
>"El, what happened to you?"<br>"It's nothing, I'm fine, Liv-"  
>"I know, I know El."<br>"No! You don't know, I'm so sorry I didn't help you Liv! I should have said something, or done something to stop him! Please forgive me-"  
>"El, there's nothing to forgive, you were restrained…He tazed you, you couldn't have done anything, you were practically unconscious!"<br>"But I wasn't , Olivia-"  
>The room had an eerie silence, until Olivia's tears and sniffles touched Elliot in the depths of his heart, he loved her, he couldn't be mad, he couldn't stand to have her mad at him. So, he did what no man would have thought of, he climbed into the bed with her and hugged her until they both where asleep.<br>When they awoke all El could say was "Liv, I'm so sorry..."  
>"I know El, I know…"<br>"Everyone wants to see you…"Elliot said in a tender calm voice that made Olivia feel like no one could hurt her, for the first time in a long while, she felt _safe_.  
>"Tell them I'm awake…." She said wearily<br>as Elliot began to climb out of bed Olivia stopped him, "not yet, I'm not done with you yet, get back here…" Elliot couldn't help but smile as the woman he loved did not want to let him go…

Everything was perfect, not under the circumstances but the moment was good non-the-less. When the two finished cuddling Elliot went and announced that Olivia is awake.  
>Everyone ran in to see her when they heard the news of Olivia's waking.<p>

"Are you ok" everyone asked...  
>"Yes I'm fine, little out of it, but ok…" she said with slight frustration<br>"You know the drill Liv" Captin said…  
>"Can we wait 'till tomorrow…? Please?" Liv pleaded<br>"Ok, fine"  
>"Can I have some time to rest?"<br>"Sure thing baby girl," Finn said  
>"Finn can I talk to you alone for a minuite..?"<br>"Sure"  
>once everyone had left, Liv began:<br>"Don't be mad at Elliot."  
>"What makes you think that I'm mad at him?"<br>"It's not his fault, you know, don't blame him, he couldn't help, he tried to…but he got tazed, he fell unconscious, Finn"  
>"I-I'm sorry-"<br>"Tell that to Elliot, you owe him that much."

Finn gave Olivia a look that told her that he was hoping she wouldn't say that, even though he knew he should. She gave him a nudge and he told Elliot that he was sorry; he lost it, and hoped that El could forgive him.

One week later both El and Liv were cleared to leave the hospital. El volunteered to drive her home, once they got to Liv's apartment, Olivia invited him in, in his arms, she felt safe, she didn't feel safe without him, and that's exactly what she told him. She had such a worried look, he loved her, and he couldn't bear to see her so scared…against his instincts he entered her apartment.

After a nice dinner, El took a shower, then Liv…as Liv got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom, she look disappointed to find Elliot sitting on the other side of the bed, not noticing her enter the room. She could tell that he was hurting….emotionally… she went over, sat beside him, and leaned against him; her head on his shoulder caught him off guard. She yawned…  
>"Let's go to bed" El pitched<br>"Okay," Olivia said with another yawn

as the two climbed into bed, they both rolled face to face, looking eye to eye, it started with a kiss, and grew to much more. The next day El woke before Olivia, who woke to the pleasant scent of eggs and bacon. She made her way to the kitchen and gave Elliot a smile, kiss, and a sweet "Good Morning…."  
>"It's been a while since I woke up to a good meal, thanks El."<br>His only response, all that was needed, was a wink and a smile.

"Looks like you finally have your happy ending…..I love you Liv….I really, really love you….-"  
>"I love you too, El"<p> 


End file.
